1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a motor assembly and, more particularly, to an electrically motor powered generator assembly for providing an electrically powered motor.
2. Prior Art
Typical electric hybrid vehicles which are provided with a battery and a generator driven by an engine are well known in the prior art. However, in such a conventional electric hybrid vehicle, since the engine is intermittently operated at a rating rotating speed, a lot of exhaust gas is discharged before the catalyst of a catalytic converter becomes active in temperature. Thus, the conventional electric hybrid vehicle operates in a manner that degrades the advantage of an electric vehicle as being a low pollution vehicle.
An electric only vehicle is preferably used in view of air pollution, noise level and diversification of energy consumption. Such an electric vehicle is generally provided with a motor, a controller, and a battery instead of an engine, a transmission, and a fuel tank in the internal combustion engine. Typical batteries for electric vehicles include a secondary battery and fuel cells, which are chemical batteries.
Electric cars and trucks have been built and marketed by American automobile companies and function well. However, those vehicles depend solely on storage batteries which require charging electric power produced by electric power companies, many of which use relatively expensive crude oil to produce the electricity necessary to recharge the storage batteries. The same is true for trains and subway cars. There is a need for an improved electric vehicle which will be able to convert excess mechanical energy into electrical power to charge the vehicle's storage batteries.
Heretofore, electric vehicles, along with their benefits, have only been offered to the public by large corporation car companies, which require that the consumer purchase an expensive new car.
Accordingly, a need remains for a motor assembly providing an electrically powered motor in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a motor assembly that is reliable, eliminates the need for fuel, and prevents emission of harmful pollutants. Such a motor assembly is quieter than conventional motors and can be easily installed by a person skilled in the art or by a professional mechanic.